Again
by Strawberrylover06
Summary: Garry got out of the portrait with the help of Marry, while Ib (now a 19 year old collage student) and her friend go to Guertena's Art Gallery once again. what will happen if those 3 meet once again? will Ib remember them? will something bloom between Garry and Ib? Bad in doing summary xD (cover image made by me) i made Garry a 19 years old collage student.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Garry's P.O.V

Cold….

Someone…..

Ib….

"Garry….?" A petite voice called.

Who's…. there….?

Ahhh… its cold…. I wanna sleep….

"Garry, I'll let you out there! I promise…! Father also doesn't want you to suffer there forever…! He seems to love Garry too! Alright… Garry?"

Ahhh… its dark…. So…. Cold…. I wanna…. Sleep….

Ib's P.O.V

"Ib~! Let's go to an art exhibit!" Hina, one of my friends wiggled a brochure in front of me.

"Sur—wait... "Guertena"?" I asked her curiously.

"Yeah! I heard that there are not only paintings there but also sculptures and some other stuff! Isn't it cool?"

"i… I've been there when I was 9. So I wo—" she cut me off…

"Oh come on! ~! You're still a child back then! You don't appreciate arts that time! For goodness sake! You're 18 now! And also We have Arts as our major in college so we need to go and explore using our authority~!" she kept pushing what she wants and I can't help but to agree..

"sigh… fine…"

Somehow… I don't want to go back to that art gallery anymore… it's like… I'm scared…. to lose someone again…. But I wonder why….

"nnn jaaaaaaaaaa~! It's decided~! I already told sensei and she said she'll give us I.D's so we can enter anytime we want~!" she clap both of her hands.

"uhh… o..kay…" I have a feeling she's not really interested in the display….

"Okay~! We'll go there tomorrow midnight~!" she smirked.

As I though….. T_T

"you… ugh… forget it.." I smiled as sign of defeat

~~~The next day~~~~

"IB~~~~~! Be ready okay?!" Hina suddenly embraced me.

"Hina, too heavy~! And... Yeah, my dad will drive as there; he said it too dangerous for us to go there alone."

"Yay~! Free ride~" she clap and giggled.

Really… she's really a carefree person… Just like gar-….?

Ehh…? What am I about to say..? eh…?

Mary's P.O.V

I touch the the painting of Garry with a sad looking face… in that painting, he was crying… while holding a red rose…

"Ib…" I whispered.

"nee, Garry, I'll let you out this midnight… and after that we'll see Ib together… I want to see her too… I really…. Want…" I can't help but cry. Because it's been how many years already…. Maybe the time that she got out in Guertena…. We were already forgotten…

Since I finally got Father's permission… I can finally get out of this Gallery… I Love father and my sisters but… I also want to see what's outside… and Ib…

Tomorrow... I can finally be a human…

Wait for us…. Ib

Okay~! So that's the prologue~! I hope you like it, and wait for the next chapter~! Ja nee~!

-Strawberrylover06


	2. Art 1

Ok this will be the first chapter~! Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

Ib's P.O.V

"Ib~! Lets gooooooo~~~~~!" Hina said as she dragged me inside the dark gallery; well, it's not actually that dark, there are small lightings in every corner. But the problem is… where the only ones here… dad left a minute ago… he said he'll pick us up after… but… I'm... scared for some reason…

Right now where on the entrance hall of the gallery.

It's dark….

I peeked upstairs and saw a window.

"!" I almost jump in shock. For some reason I imagined that there's a shadow who passed by and then "bang" hardly on the window…

"n-nee… H-Hina…" I tug on the edge of her shirt while one of my hands covering my mouth.

She looked at me confused… "What is it?" is what she said.

"u-umm….—" I hesitated to say I'm scared; cause I know she'll definitely laugh and leave me behind.

"Ah~ I know~! You want to look at the paintings alone~? Hmm, okay then~! Lets split up~!, oh, lets meet up in this hall 'kay~?" she said and waved me goodbye.

….

…..

…

And now I can't see her anywhere… TT~TT

'_Mou…~! Hina…~~! Why are you an idiot sometimes…~~~?'_

"Sigh… guess… i—i…just have to explore this galle – K-Kyaaaaaa!" I saw a headless mannequin wearing a red dress in front of me, and out of shock… I run… ( - I'm pathetic. I know. T_T)

I found myself upstairs.

"haa… haa… gosh… that scared me…" I said.

Then something caught my attention; A glowing Blue light.

"….?" I get a better look at it.

Then… i saw that the guy in the painting…..

…..

…

Is coming out!

WHAT?! (OAOllll)

He's body was engulfed with vines with thorns….

He was holding a red rose in his hand…

"eh…? h-how come that… I'm not scared….?" Rather than to be scared… I felt very nostalgic…

And for some unknown reason… I hugged him….

"ehh…?" warm fluids slowly drop out from my eyes..

Why am I crying…?

'_I wish I hadn't made you exchange you're rose…. I'm sorry… I'm soo sorry… Gar….'_

I saw a blurry image of me … and as I can see it… she was crying…

What…was that…?

I quickly let go of the guy and was about to run.

"I might go mad if I stay here any longer…!" when I was about to run, the now empty painting glow again; this time it's yellow.

"Garry! Are you alright?!" she landed safely and goes to the guys' side.

"Eh…? I... I-Ib …? Is that you…?" she stood up and approaches me.

She was cute, has blond wavy hair, blue eyes, and wearing a green dress.

She run and hugged me. I heard her sniff.

Is she crying…?

"Ma…. Ehh…? W-who…?" I was about to say something earlier… but… I … can't remember…..

"nnn…" the girl released me when she saw the guy flinch.

She removes the thorns around the man and the looked at me…

"You… don't remember us…? You don't remember Garry…?" She said with a very sad tone.

"I…." my head suddenly aches. I flinch and hold it until I fell on to my knees.

"_oh, how rude of me. I still haven't introduced myself yet! I'm Garry. You are?" he looked at me with such earnest eyes, and I was really fond of it._

"_I'm Ib." I smiled at him._

_**Wh-what was that…? Ouch!**_

"_Hi Ib! I'm Mary! Nice to meet you" the girl smiled and reach out her hand._

_How… can she smile in this situation…?_

_But… I admit that her smile is really bright, I unconsciously smiled back._

"_I'm Ib. nice to meet you too." I smiled back and accept her hand shake offer._

"G-Gar…ry…? Ma…ry…?" I said while still holding my head.

What the heck did I just saw…?

"I-Ib..! You remember us…?!" the girl became cheerful.

"nn… ehh…? W-where… am... I?" the Guy with purple hair sat up and rub the back of his head.

The… our eyes met.

That eyes were familiar… so familiar…

He looked at me with a shocked face.

"I..I-Ib…? IB?!" he stood up and pull me in an embrace. And I blushed.

Wai- What? Ehh? H-how come they know me…?

"Garry. You're awake! Yay!" the girl smiled cheerfully.

The guy who was named Garry looked at the Girl with shocked eyes.

"M-Mary…? Why…? We burned your painting right…?" he said as he lets go of me.

Mary smiled slightly.

"I was brought back by father. He gave me the permission to get out and live as a human.. and he said I should take you too. Which I planned from the start." She smiled cheerfully again.

"So… you saved me?" he looked at her with an unbelievable look.

I can't catch up with what they're saying…

Then I notice that he is still holding my wrist.

"U-umm… my hand…" I said to the guy.

He looked at me first, and then blinks once, then twice.

"EHHHH?!" he shouted and completely let go of my. He fell down on the ground while staring at me with a shock face.

"Wh-WhO?! EHH?! A-RE…?!"

"Garry! Calm dowmn! You look funny!" the girl giggled.

"I thought she was Ib! But she's about my ag—wait! Mary! You too! You're about her age… what?!" He shouted.

Ugh… my ear hurts…

"Garry, you're trapped in that painting for years now, so Ib obviously would age!" she still giggled.

Hey. What does that mean? I'm old?!

"Bu-But you..? You're a painting you're not suppose to age!" he pointed the girl who kept on giggling.

"Why, I'm already human! Father made me one!"

"Father…?"

"mhmm~! Guertena~!" she smiled.

What? The owner of this art? But he passed away long ago… wait… I don't get it...

The guy stood up and looks at me with earnest eyes.

He approaches me and taps both of my shoulders…

"so… you are… Ib?" he asked, and I nodded.

He embraced me again and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you got out in here alive… my sacrifice was not in vain after all…" he tighten his hug.

"Ita-!" my head started to ache again

"_Go Ib, I don't want to lie but I'll just rest for a bit. I'll follow soon after. I promise. Stay safe Ib…."_

"Ga…rry…." I whispered a name and hug back.

I know this… I know them… but… something keeps blocking my mind from remembering… but I know that I know them…

I met them here in this…. Mysterious Gallery… when I was a kid...

Though… I still don't remember them…

* * *

**End of chapter one~! Sorry if this is a short one, got school tomorrow xD please give me feed backs! That would help me a lot x3 well then, see you in chapter two~!**

**AH, don't forget to review~~**

**-Strawberrylover06**


	3. Art 2

HI~! Soo~! This'll be the second chap~! ENJOY~!

Ib's P.O.V

"….. *blink* … *blink*" I blink as I stared on the ceiling.

A~re…? Where am I…? As long as I remember I was in the... Gallery… then there's a guy that came out of the painting and then…. The girl… and….

"Ib?! you're awake?!" someone said"

Who…?

"Gar—eh…? Who..?" who's 'Gar-'? I'm weird!

"Ib! I'm so sorry! I wish I haven't left you there all alone!" someone hugged me and cried; it was Hina.

"Hina…? Where am I…?" I asked as I look at her with my blurry vision.

"You don't remember? You fainted yesterday in the Gallery. Oh yeah, and a mesterious; but Hot guy guided me to you. He was so cool! But I wonder what is he doing in that kind of time…. oh yeah! And I found a very cute lady guarding you yesterday with a very worried face. Haa... I wonder if they're lovers…" she talked non-stop.

I wonder what get in to me last night.. I whispered names that I don't even know… it's like there's another person in me that knows them…

Well, it's just probably my imagination.

Wait.. Don't tell me…

"Hey! Hina." I held her hand firmly." did the guy that guided you last night has a violet hair. And his hair is covering his other eye?"

"Ah... Yeah. Why?"

"What about the girl? Does she have a blond hair, wearing a green dress?" I ignore her question and ask again.

"Yeah... wait, you know them?"

Eh..? Do I know them…?

I don't know... but I feel that they're close to me… I wonder why…

"….." I gave a long pause. "No… probably…."

Garry's P.O.V

I still can't forget last night.. I can't forget Ib's face… she didn't change at all except the fact that she is now about my age…

"_Ib!? You remember? You remembered me?" I asked her cheerfully but it looks like her mind is floating. Then suddenly she fainted._

_I and Mary got really worried… so I look for someone in that gallery. Because Ib will definitely not go there alone at night._

_After searching I saw someone…_

"_Hey! You! Please come with me! I think Ib—I mean the girl who fainted is your companion. Would you mind coming with me?" I didn't wait for her reply and drag her softly to Ib's place._

_There she was in Mary's lap. Mary's face is so worried so I patted her head and whisper… "It'll be alright" and she smiled again._

_Then few minutes later a man picked them up with a worried face... He thanked me and quickly goes in the nearest hospital…_

"Hey, Garry… wanna visit Ib?" Marry said.

She's really mysterious… after the incident with Ib we get out of the gallery and she led me to our mansion; yes mansion. I'm a son of a very prestigious family... Well I WAS… before I got missing for how many years… but in my surprise... They all welcomed me… even father and mother... it seems like nothing happened at all… like… the time stops not only for me but for them too. And also… they're saying that Mary is my sister…

I asked Mary what's going on and she said…

"Everything was prepared. Father altered their memories. Isn't this much better? All the people that know you… they won't know or remember the fact that you went missing for years. All they know is you have a sister… and the both of us went to abroad… and today is when we'll go home." She smiled cheerfully.

…

I looked at Mary and smile.

"No... I think Ib is not ready yet... We can't push her to remember… something she forgotten..."

"Then what about we go to her school~?! We can be with her and we'll creat new memories together~!" she said cheerfully.

She didn't wait for a reply and said "aright~! I'll do that~ I'm gonna tell this to Mom~" then she ran.

"Sigh.. You should listen when peoples talking…"

-Week after-

"Garry~~! Wake up already~!" Mary sheked my body to wake me up.

"We'll be late~~! Oh yeah, I've confirmed that Ib is in all of our classes~!" she said.

"nnn… eh…?" blink once, the twice. "uwah!" I back up. "w-wha-?! Eh..? Oh it's just you.. Mary you should knock before entering…" I sigh.

"Eh~ but you won't answer cause your asleep so I just barged in. it's fine right? I AM your sister now" I smiled.

"Fine... I gave up... Now get out... I'll prepare for school…" I stood up and head for the bathroom of my king sized room as I heard the door closed, signing that Mary left the room.

I look at my reflection the mirror and smile.\

"I can finally meet you again... Ib" I whispered. "I hope the time that you will remember us will come soon…"

Ib's P.O.V

"Ib~! heey~ did you know? There's a transfer student! They'll be heading here by now!" Hina said excitedly and I giggled because of her enthusiasm.

"How could I not know it? It's been the talk of the whole class." I giggled again.

Then I heard the door opened viewing our professor.

"Everyone settle down!" he said and all of my classmates came back to their seats and became quiet.

"Before we start class, I'll introduce to you all the transfer students. Garry, Marry, you can enter now."

I saw two familiar figures before me…

"It's a lie… why…?" I said as I stared at the guys and the girl... and I and the guys' eye met…

I quickly looked away pretending nothing happened.

"Hi~! I'm Mary~ and this guy is Garry~! And were siblings~ we just got home last week from Abroad, I hope you treat us well." She smiled cheerfully.

All of the boys and girls started cheering and squealing. Praising their looks... and even comparing Mary and me… T_T

"Hey, Ib. those two… there're the ones I was talking about!" Hina smiled at me and I just look at her, and then turn my gaze to the two transfer students. They were staring at me…

are they following me…?

"Okay, you two can sit at the vacant seat at the back, beside Ib. oh yeah, Ib, since they sat beside you, I'll leave them in your care.

"Eh? But sensei…" I stood up. I don't want to get involve with them.. I'm scared..

"No buts. So let's start the class." I sat down and gave up.

"Please take care of us." The guy named Garry, smiled at me and reach out his hand for me to shake.

"… Yeah.." then I looked away ignoring his hand.

Ugh... I'm guilty... I gave him a very cold shoulder…

**Okay! That's it for now! I'm sorry for updating short chapters… I will try to update long ones if I have time. well then~ Jaa nee~**

**Don't forget to review your thoughts and suggestions~!**

-Strawberrylover06 / Tsukiko


	4. Art 3

**Art 3: Let's start all over again**

"Ib~!" Mary hugs me from the back.

I look at her awkwardly and then saw Garry with her.

It's been like this all day. I'm getting annoyed but… I wonder why I can't push them out of my way..?  
I wonder why I can't say 'will you leave me alone?!' to them…

To be honest, they're annoying but… I'm unexpectedly having fun with them.

It's like a reunion.

A reunion…. Why do I think it's like that…?

"Ib. I'm sorry, it seems like we're bothering you." he smiled apologetically at me.

"Yeah. You were. Glad you notice." I said coldly without looking at him.

"ahh… sorry…. You must be annoyed at us…"

"Not... really… I… did have… some fun too…" I whispered, and I think he heard it clearly.

I looked down while blushing hard.

Ahhhh… I want to go home… so embarrassing..!

"eh?! a-a-are you serious?!" he holds both of my shoulders and shake me lightly.

"w-what are you doing? Are you that happy?!" I looked away with a blush on my face.

This is embarrassing. Anyway! He's like a kid…

So cute...

"I am!" he hugs me.

"wha-?!" I tried to push him but he was stronger than me.

"hey, let go of me!" I protested.

"oh. Sorry! i.. got carried away." He smiles shyly with a light blush on his cheeks.

I smiled at him and said "you're weird."

I saw his eyes widened for a moment and smile happily... he shown me one of his best smile

So warm that it sucks in, causing me to smile again.

He patted my head and said "Let's start all over again. Hi I'm Garry, nice to meet you, Ib" he smiled and I blushed.

"n-nice to meet you.. Garry…" I looked away.

This is embarrassing….. T/T

"Hey~! That's unfair~! Let me join too~!" Mary pouted at Garry.

They look really cute. Mary getting angry at him, while Garry is acting like he don't know what to do… it seems familiar…

"Hmph!" Mary turned around to face me and smile sweetly.

"let me do it to~! Hi Ib I'm Mary! Nice to meet you~" she held out her hand while i look at it.

This is really familiar…. A déjà vu?

I smiled at her and shake her hand.

Oh well~ it won't hurt me to be friends with them.

"I'm Ib, nice to meet you too, Mary"

As I smile at Mary, I saw Gary looking at me in daze…

Wow… this is soooooo uncomfortable….

Garry's P.O.V

Weeks has passed since we finally manage to be friends again with Ib…. but… I wonder why…? I just can't keep my eyes off her… I mean, this feeling... is different that before…

We 're now walking home with Ib, It seems like her house is the same way as ours.

I can't take my eyes of the Ib who's walking by my side.  
I've been looking at her for almost 2 hours. Not even averting my gaze…

She's really beautiful… I can't believe she's almost my age now…

"u-umm… Garry… would you stop staring at me..? i-i-it's really uncomfortable so…." She tug on the sleeves of my shirt and look at me with a blushing flustered face.

I can't help but to turn around and cover my blushing face.

Oh gosh…. I'm really red! Why is she so damn cute?! Looking at her like that made me realize that she's not a child anymore! Pull yourself together Garry!

"Garry~? Are you okay~?" Marry then peeked on me.

"a-a-ah… y-y-yeah" I sweat-drop as I regained my composure.

"you sure..?" you're sweating a lot you know" Ib leaned closer to my face and wipe my forehead with he handkerchief.

I quickly blushed and push her away gently.

Is she always like this?! Even with other guys?! Or she doesn't even see me as a guy?

"hey Ib, are you always like that? Even to other guys? Or you just don't see me as a guy" I leaned forward to close my face to hers.

I look at her directly in the eyes.

"I'm a guy to you know."

I don't know what happened to me but I feel really irritated. I hate it when I think of her that she's like that even to other guys…

I walk fast as I can, then look back at the two.

When I saw Ib's face blushing really hard.

Arghh! What have I done?!

* * *

**Hi~! Hope you enjoyed~ I'm really sorry cause this is a very short chapter TT^TT**

anyway, please review x3


End file.
